pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Stevie Nicks
Stephanie Lynn "Stevie" Nicks ( Phoenix ( Arizona ), May 26 1948 ) is an American singer. In the mid-70s, Nick's a megastar as charismatic singer of the (former) British blues band Fleetwood Mac , where she was hired in 1974 as a "package deal" by Mick Fleetwood , where it really only to her former life partner Lindsey Buckingham rang. Nick, however, fit perfectly into the new concept and put them together with Buckingham band back on the map. Contents * 1 Biography * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 Singles ** 2.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 Biography Buckingham Nicks got to know in 1968 in high school and they played together for a while in the band Fritz . After high school, worked as a session musician Buckingham and Nicks did all the work to pay the rent. Where Lindsey regular "gigs" had the Everly Brothers , Nick worked as a waitress in several restaurants. In 1973, the duo went into the studio to record their first Buckingham Nicks . A typical westcoast sound with meritorious combination of both Nicks and Buckingham. A demo of engineer Richard Dashut Mick Fleetwood opened the doors for collaboration with Fleetwood Mac. Dashut later explained that he wanted to convince Fleetwood of his own qualities as a technician. The partnership with Fleetwood Mac was created in mid-January 1975. The first album, simply called Fleetwood Mac, includes songs like Rhiannon (a story 'bout a Welsh witch) and Landslide. They finally broke through after writing Dreams. This album Rumours originating number won first place in theBillboard charts in America. Also on the successor Tusk she managed to produce some masterpieces including Sara, a song that was dedicated to one of her personal friends. After the world tour of 1979-1980 she collapsed and became addicted to cocaine and alcohol . In 1981 she released her first solo album, called Belladonna and this album was a worldwide success. A partnership with, among others rocker Tom Petty and slide guitarist Waddy Wachtel (which she knew from the Buckingham-Nicks era), spent one hit (Stop draggin 'my heart around) and the duet Leather and lace with " Eagle "Don Henley . With the latter she once had a brief relationship. After her third album she shows record voluntarily within a Betty Ford clinic to get rid of her drug addiction. In this period also runs her relationship withJimmy Iovine spoke. Then they become addicted to sleeping medication, something that makes her untrustworthy and fickle. They do not appear regularly during recording sessions for the album Tango in the Night Stevie Nicks in 2009 As she makes her comeback in 1997, she is clean of everything and lives a secluded life. She sparkles as usual and put a great re-entrance down to The Dance . Its operational characteristics and course of action is clear in the documentary Say you will take them with a clear stake in all decisions. She also shows her social face. She still makes regular solo albums and has been the most successful artist of the Fleetwood Mac family. Nicks is an example for rock stars like Sheryl Crow and the Dixie Chicks . Stevie traveled with Fleetwood Mac in the autumn of 2003, Europe (England, Ireland and Germany). In the autumn of 2009, there was an extensive tour where they Rotterdam and Antwerp were doing. In 2005 she released along with Deep Dish a cover of her song from Dreams. In February 2011 she released her new single, " Secret Love . " As a harbinger of the new album 'In Your Dreams' which was published in May 2011. The song is the final version of a demo / outtake which already around 1976 was recorded. The album was largely produced by Dave Stewart (of the Eurythmics ). Discography See also discography Fleetwood Mac . Albums Edit Radio 2 Top 2000 Category:American singer Category:Rock singer